


~ Hunny Bunny Spa! ~

by KinkyKorok



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aesthetic Spa Stuff, At-Home Massage, Dan Howell has bad posture, Dan Howell has body pain, Dan Howell has curls, Dan Howell is in college, Dan Howell is taller than Phil Lester, Hot Oil Massage, M/M, Massage, Oil, Phil Lester has a quiff, Phil Lester is 4 years older than Dan Howell (duh), Phil Masseuse, horny Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKorok/pseuds/KinkyKorok
Summary: “You should try the Hunny Bunny Spa!” PJ had recommended the weekend before. “Philip can soothe your body pain.”ORDan's waiting for an older man to enter, maybe a gray-haired man with a robe instead of a young man with a white sweatshirt with a plant on it, but no such man arrives.UPDATES ON SUNDAYS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Homo Howell Gets Touched by Masseuse Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496444) by phandomsub. 



**Chapter 1: Soft and Neat Room**

He knocks on the door, $50 bill in hand. He has to admit, he’s pretty excited about this - he's been feeling sore in multiple places the past week. He really needs to pay more attention to his posture... 

Shining brown eyes flick to the board attached to the brown door. 

**BODY PAIN MASSAGE THERAPY**  
**~ Hunny Bunny Spa! ~ Philip Lester**  
Hands **£2**  
Arms **£5**  
Head **£2**  
Neck **£3**  
Shoulders **£4**  
Pectorals **£3**  
Stomach **£3**  
Legs **£6**  
Feet **£3**  
Back **£6**  
Full Body (all of the above) **£25** _You save £12!_

Dan knocks twice, staring at his options. He could go for a weird combination of the massages, but he feels like spending his money today and getting a full-body experience. Ah, he can't wait to be kneaded and pinched and rubbed by some professional... Although he has to admit he's also a tad bit nervous. How naked, exactly, would a full-body-massage require him to be?

“You should try the Hunny Bunny Spa!” PJ had recommended the weekend before. “ _Philip_ can soothe your body pain.” 

Finally, finally, the door opens. 

The dim-lit room seems soft and neat. There are paintings of soft pink flowers with green stems all over the wall. Real nature -- lilacs and cacti -- are littered around the room as well. Dan hears a gentle sound -- _a harp,_ and other string instruments, enveloping the room in warmth. It smells sweet, like candle wax, flowers, and honey. In the center of all the paintings, plants, and candles, there’s a simple white bed. He can probably taste the smoke of the candles if he tries. Once he removes his shoes, the floor is sturdy and comforting under his tired feet. A wooden table with bottles of lotion, honey, and oil is against the wall adjacent to the door. There’s only one problem: it’s much too hot for a man wearing trousers and a jumper. 

A smooth, deep voice echoes in the room. 

"Hey, what's your name?"

His eyes drift to the calming man with ocean blue eyes and a beautiful forehead. Just looking at him makes Dan's stresses go away, and he's quite shocked with himself. Since when has he liked looking at people? The man takes a subtle glance at him as well, seeming to marvel that a client could be taller than him. 

Dan's waiting for an older man to enter, maybe a gray-haired man with a robe instead of a young man with a white sweatshirt with a plant on it, but no such man arrives. He feels the question reverberate in his chest, and it strikes him when he sees the name tag on the man’s comfortable-looking (yet far too warm) sweatshirt. 

_Philip._

“I’m uh, Dan,” he blurts, thrusting his hand out. He stares into the calming pools of blue. "You're... Philip?"

Phil's eyes seem to widen, and the professional voice is no longer there when he lets out a short laugh, "Call me Phil." They shake hands, and Dan secretly marvels at his soft but firm touch. Then he imagines sinking into that glorious bed as those hands heal his soreness. Fuck, he really needs this massage. 

His eyes must've glazed over, because Phil's looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

“What massage do you want?”

“Full body,” Dan croaks.

The black blue swirls blur in his vision, and Dan belatedly realizes his lips are parted. He clamps them shut. _Fuck, I’m so stupid._

Phil turns his back to Dan, handling some massage equipment on the wooden table. “So, do you prefer lotion, oil, or honey?"

Dan thinks for a moment, his cheeks darkening as he imagines Phil’s warm hands on his back. On his _chest._ "Honey." A thought comes to his mind. “Wait, will I smell sweet afterwards?”

Phil lets out a soft laugh again. "Kind of,” 

“Alright then oil, oil.”

“Warm or cold?"

"Hot." He answers, probably a little too quickly, slightly breathless.

Phil is silent for a moment, preparing the oil before speaking again. “Take off your clothes in that room--” he points in the direction of a wooden door, “and find the material to cover your… parts with the towel.” 

“Really? ‘Parts’?” Dan scoffs, “that's what you came up with?”

“Okay fine. Unless you want me to see your arse and er, _D_ , cover--”

“ _The D?_ ” Dan is screeching loudly, way too loudly. 

Phil glances around in worry and swiftly strides over to him. “ _Just say the di_ \--mmph.”

His hand is warm and solid as it presses into Dan's cheeks and covers his mouth. 

“You can't talk that loud in here,” Phil says softly yet firmly, and Dan notices the nervousness and the northern accent. “The walls are thin, yeah?” 

He nods, and sighs in relief when the warm hand is taken away-- he can fucking breathe again.

“Phi--” he begins loudly, then quiets down. “Don’t do that again.” 

“Okay. I'm sorry.” Phil sounds guilty, and Dan wants to slap himself. 

“No, it’s fine. Just… don't touch me like that.”

Phil looks at him, all traces of guilt gone but mischief in his eyes. “Jeez Dan, I won't touch you. It's not like this is a massage or anything…” Dan’s breath hitches when he hears his name roll off Phil’s tongue. He forces himself to ignore it. 

“You know what I mean! Don't touch me except for the massage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAA HAA HAA I hope you enjoyed that cliff hanger >:D
> 
> if you liked this chapter, smash that "kudos" button and comment! :)  
> thx for reading <3 ~ KinkyKorok
> 
> tumblr @ kinkykorok


	2. Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still preparing for the massage

“Lay down when you’re ready."

Dan walks quickly without a word, and then realizes he doesn't know which way to lay down. "Uhm... which side do I...?" 

He fumbles over his words, feeling awkward. This towel really doesn’t give him as much coverage as he wants. For starters, it’s slightly _moist_ , which is weird. It covers everything, but it might ride up his ass when he lays down. 

Light blue eyes smile at him. "We'll do both sides, but you can pick what side gets massaged first."

Dan hums before laying flat on his back, hoping his chest looks manly. (Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean.) _This is the classic way to get massaged, right?_

Phil’s still setting up the oil, and Dan allows himself to relax. The harp music is still playing softly in the background, and the humidity of the room sinks into his skin. The bed feels soft yet firm under his back, shoulders, and legs. He sighs in content. 

“Do you want a smaller towel to cover your head as well?” Phil’s voice is soft and deep in Dan’s tired brain. He hums, belatedly realizing that’s not a yes or a no. 

“Yea,” he says. Normally he’d be panicking if he wore this many clothes, or rather if he _didn’t_ wear this many clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, had barely any time this week. :(


End file.
